


Run.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Zombies, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Zombie Apocalypse AU. No one survives. No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

“Aladdin, no!” **  
**

Morgiana’s screaming, but Alibaba pulls her away. Its too late, its already too late.

God, the _fool!_ What the hell was he thinking, trying to talk to them? they’re dead, they’re all dead. And yet, he’d reached out, he’d trying to hold them, hold them and bring them back, but…

Stop, stop it, _move_.

Alibaba looks around frantically. Where, where could they go? He spotted the History Museum, barely a few hundred meters in front of them. He looked behind him. Morgiana was screaming, sobbing as she ran with him, too broken to even try running faster. She bruised and bloodied, and her hair was a mess and _oh god they’re catching up_. They’re running faster now, jumping over broken road and cars, tumbling over each other because they’re too stupid to coordinate themselves.

The museum wasn’t far now, it close so close. He hears someone stumble, and he turns his head expecting it to be another zombie.

“Morgiana!”

She’s collapsed on the road, tripping over a rock, he doesn’t care.

He runs back, but she gets quickly, standing on bloodied knees and shaking legs. “Go!”  
She yells at him, but he can’t, he won’t, not after they’d already lost Aladdin. The zombies have already caught up to her, and he turns and runs back, but she holds up her hand, curling her fist, and punches the nearest zombie in the face. Another approaches just as quickly, and bites her arm, and Alibaba knows she’s lost now, but he can’t, _he can’t_ leave her behind.

“Go!”

It takes every muscle in his body to look away, to run.

His feet are at the museum front before he knows it, and he runs inside, slamming the door behind him. He stops just for a second, just to catch his breathe. His muscle are screaming in pain, and he clenches his fists.  
He lost Morgiana.  
He’s alone now.

He feels the cold whip of air and opens his eyes, only to see the point of a spear pointed right between them. He freezes, his breath catching in his throat.

“Do you have the bite?”

He looks to the end of the shaft. Holding it is a young Chinese boy, one who can’t possibly be older than himself. He has circles under his eyes, and his face is sunken in, like he hasn’t eaten in a while. His hair falls limply around his face, and Alibaba can’t help but think that it might have been nicer once, the urge to run his fingers through it becomes overwhelming.  
He shakes his head, and watches as the boy lowers the spear, narrowing his eyes. “You’re crying.”

Alibaba lifts his hand to his face, and touches his cheek. Sure enough, it was wet with tears, streaming from his eyes. How could he not notice. He gives the boy a weak, pained smile. “Guess I am.”

* * *

The boy tosses him a half-empty bottle of water, but Alibaba takes it anyway, raising it to lips. Its a bit stale and lukewarm, but he drinks it greedily anyway. The other boy laughs a little. “I’m Ryuu, by the way. What’s your name?”

He caps the water bottle, and sets it down on the scratched reception desk. “Alibaba.”

Ryuu bursts into a fit of laughter, and Alibaba stares at him in confusion. He’s clenching his gut and leaning against the counter as the chuckles finally die down, and he lifts his hand up to wipe a tear away. “Your names Alibaba? Like, seriously?”

He shrugs. “Its what my friends called me. It kind of stuck.”

He flinches as he says the words, pushing away every possible memory that came up. He can’t cry, not now, not now.

Ryuu immediately looks guilty, and it shows all over his face. Alibaba laughs nervously, to try and lighten the mood. “Anyway, how’d you last so long?”

“Well, if you cut off their limbs, they can’t move. I’ve locked a whole bunch of them in the basement. They won’t be moving any time soon.”

He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. “I’ve got some food up stairs if you want.”

Alibaba grins. “Sure. I’m kind of hungry.” He’s starving; he had more than a few grapes since yesterday. He’s too scared of eating poisoned food, regardless of how much Aladdin bothered him. He always did watch too many m-

“You coming?”

Ryuu’s voice snaps him out of his trance, and he nods, smiling sheepishly. “Y-yeah, I’m coming.”

The museum was dark indoors, what with all the lights being turned off. Half way up the stairs, Ryuu absentmindedly picks up a torch light and turns it on. Alibaba wonders where he got the batteries for it. The thought of stealing it slips into his mind, and he shoves it away. He didn’t like what his instincts were turning into. He’d already tried coming up with a word for it, but he couldn’t think of any. He never was good with words.

Ryuu stops in front of an exhibit of Ancient Arabia. There are tribal clothes hung delicately behind glass cases, books kept open to pages, in a language he didn’t know. His eyes however, drew to the sword, kept on display. He thinks it might be a scimitar, but he never was good with this kind of thing. He jumps suddenly, when he hears a wild howl. His very first instinct is to fight, and he turns around, expecting a zombie to be entering the doors. When he sees none, confusion fills his mind.

Ryuu sighs. “Its just the zombies I locked in the basement. They like howling like that.” He shudders, and Alibaba wonders just how much sleep he’d gotten in the past few days. He can’t imagine it being more than a few hours. He wonders if the boy sleeps at all.

Ryuu tosses him a duffel bag, half filled with crisps packets, chocolate bard and other vending machine goodies. On any other day, he’d comment on how unhealthy this was, but now? Now all he could do raise his eyebrows because he’s never been so happy to see a kit-kat bar in his life.

Another howl rips through the air, and Alibaba nearly drops his confectionery. He whips his head around, but then remembers. Yeah, there’s nothing coming. Calm down.

He takes a deep breathe.

Ryuu laughs at him, smiling sheepishly. Alibaba rubs the back of his head nervously. “So… how long have been hiding?”

“Ever since the quarantine. You?”

Alibaba swallows back his guilt. Stop it, don’t think about them, _don’t think about them._ “I’ve been running.”  
Ryuu nods like he understands, because he does, he’s the only one left that does, because every one else is -

“We’re gonna die, aren’t we?”

Ryuu asks him this, turning to face him with the saddest, kicked puppy-dog look in the world and something pulls at Alibaba’s gut. He can’t lie, not to him. He nods, because his throat feels like its gonna collapse in on itself if he even tries to talk now.

Another howl rips through the air, and Ryuu barely flinches. Alibaba does however, because it might just be him, but they to be getting _closer._ His eyes flicker to the scimitar on display. He spots a baseball bat, lying in the corner. Ah. That must be how Ryuu had gotten his spear. He goes over and picks up. Ryuu looks at him, but he’s too sad to say a word. He only widens his eyes in shock when Alibaba walks towards the display and smashes it open, glass shattering, scraping his cheeks and his wrists, leaving small, thin cuts all over. Hesitantly, hands shaking, he reaches forward and takes the sword, turning it over in his hand.

It was surprisingly light. He’d read that swords were supposed to be heavy, since they were made of metal, but this one almost felt like an extension of his arm. The leather grip is soft, and he tightens his fist. This was something he could get used to. He lifts his finger to touch the sharp of the blade, ever so lightly. He is surprised to see that its so sharp, even after all this time. He pulls his finger back to see blood dribbling down at an alarming pace. He might even have to get stitches for that.

Another howl pierces the air, much closer, and Alibaba whips around to face the door. A horde of zombies are approaching the exhibit, some falling from the stairs, others crawling along the floor. Ryuu stands up in shock. He didn’t have his spear - he’d left that down stairs. The two look at each other, because that may just be the last time they’ll see another human. Ryuu gives him a small, weak smile and a nod. Alibaba can feel the tears pricking his eyes.

At least they’ll be going to the same place.


End file.
